<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Party by 707dayslate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688258">After Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate'>707dayslate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, F/M, Fingering, Hidden Feelings, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal intercorse, again was suppose to be soft, but smutty af, embarrassment kink hinted, happy birthday luci, i mean it sort of is still, soft at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need to hear you say it.” You breathed deeply, trying to get your brain to focus for two seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you, Lucifer.” </p><p> </p><p>“How do you want me?” </p><p> </p><p>His hands went to grab your wrist, he quickly pinned them above your head as he leaned his head down, his lips an inch away from yours as his eyes met yours, his eyes boring into yours. “What do you want from me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You stood around the dining room in the House of Lamentation, sitting back and enjoying the sound of the brother’s bicker towards each other as the other guests talk calmly amongst themselves, sometimes chiming in on the brother’s antics to say a smart word or two. You enjoyed today, especially seeing Lucifer’s face light up as he walked in the door or when he was given gifts from everyone. Though you enjoyed being alone with Lucifer more during your “date.” You’ve had feelings towards the oldest brother for some time, they slowly grew over the time you’ve been going to RAD. You always accepted his help when you “needed” help studying but really you just wanted to be around him as much as you could, you even offered to help him cook on his assigned days in the kitchen, or tried to help him when he had a big task from Lord Diavolo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed, your chest feeling a bit tighter than usual. You decided to slip away to the balcony while everyone else was occupied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked down the hall, but your footsteps stopped in their tracks as you saw him standing at the railing of the balcony that looked over the Devildom. The wind blew softly through his hair, his cape drifted to the side, and as </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> he has you dumbstruck; mouth dry as your heart pattered in its chest. Your mind was in a fog, but Lucifer’s voice cleared your brain quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, what are you doing here?” Lucifer’s head and body was turned just enough to peak over at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well.. I needed some fresh air.” You stuttered, You’re pretty sure your face is red as Levi’s gets at this point. You were just thinking about him and now he is here, he caught you off guard. “Ahh, do you care to join me then?” You simply nodded and walked over to his side, your elbows resting on the balcony as you looked down at the city before you. There was a calm quiet between the two of you, not awkward in the slightest, but your heart was hammering so loud that Lucifer could probably hear it, you had to break the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I enjoyed myself today, Lucifer.” You played with your fingers as you kept your eyes on the lights of the city in front of you. You saw a part of Lucifer’s arm slide into your vision, his hip almost hitting yours as he closed the gap between you two. “I enjoyed myself as well, that was the most fun I’ve had in a while.” You smiled as a slight giggle escaped your lips. You looked up to look at the man beside you, his eyes met your gaze. You looked over to the city and back to Lucifer, your face still as red as when you first stepped foot on the balcony. “Do you think that maybe.. We could go on another date sometime? You know, without your brother’s watching us and the surprise birthday party at the end?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You saw a slight red dust Lucifer’s cheeks before he calmed himself. His hand went to tuck your hair behind your ear as he turned his body more towards you, you gasped softly at the sudden touch. “I’d love to. Let me escort you this time though.” His smile was contagious, causing you to smile as well. Lucifer stood up as he went to place his hand on the small of your back. “Actually, let's finish the date that we were on first. I wanted more time alone with you, Y/N.” You stood up as you tried to speak, you had to swallow harshly before your brain could let your tongue make a coherent sound. “W-where would you l-like to go?” You looked down to hide your face, covered in red with embarrassment. Lucifer moved his hand from the small of your back to your hand, you quickly laced your fingers through his. “Just follow me.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Lucifer snuck down the halls, somehow avoiding his brother’s before arriving at </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> door. Lucifer turned to you, his cheeks dusted pink again, his voice soft as he spoke. “Let me have a moment more alone with you, if you’ll have me.” Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest, it took everything it had in your not to climb him like a tree. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants.. To be around me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought to yourself. You took a deep breath before you stood on your tippy toes to wrap your arms around Lucifer’s neck. Your body was filled with confidence, something you usually lacked. You looked at the man in front of you as you spoke softly. “I’d love to join you, birthday boy.” You giggled and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt his hands move to the back of your thighs before hoisting you up, your instant reaction was to wrap your legs around him as your grip on his neck remained as you gasped from the sudden action. Lucifer laughed before looking at you, a smirk plastered on his features. “I’ll let you get away with that name just this once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open to his room, and in an instant you were straddling his lap on his bed, the door shut and locked. His hands traced up your hips as his eyes gazed at your features. Your hands rested softly on his shoulders as you looked back into his crimson eyes, astonished by how beautiful they were up close. Lucifer’s hand traveled to the small of your back as his other hand found refuge on the back of your neck. He leaned forward, his eyes half lidded as his lips met yours, soft with just enough pressure, though it was already making you dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled away from the kiss, your chest rising and falling as you looked at the man before you, his eyes still hooded as he gave you a moment to breathe. You smirked as you pushed his shoulders back so his back landed on the bed, your hips scooted upwards as you leaned down, meeting him again for another kiss. His hands traveled to your hips as his tongue teased your bottom lip, you gladly gave him access to explore your mouth. His tongue danced with yours as his hands traveled to your ass, making the pooling in your lower stomach more noticeable to you. You pressed yourself down on his hip, trying to relieve some pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a split second, you were on your back, looking up at the demon before you. Your hair was splayed around your head as your clothes were a bit off centered, your lips were swollen and glossy from saliva, your eyes hooded with lust. You saw Lucifer bite his lower lip as the sight before him, making him blush for a second. “Lucifer?” You softly spoke as to not break the headed cloud that was around both of you. “Is this something you want, Y/N?” You looked up at him, you could see how he was restraining himself. He looked like a panther ready to pounce, his cape was already somehow on the floor, as your eyes racked down his body, you saw that his pants were a bit too tight in a certain area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my gods. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You thought to yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked back up at Lucifer and nodded, your brain fogged again but Lucifer shook his head. He leaned down, his form towering over your body as he looked you in the eyes. “I need to hear you say it.” You breathed deeply, trying to get your brain to focus for two seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you, Lucifer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you want me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands went to grab your wrist, he quickly pinned them above your head as he leaned his head down, his lips an inch away from yours as his eyes met yours, his eyes boring into yours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want from me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Your body is screaming with desire but your mouth can barely handle two words, let alone a whole sentence. You took a deep breath before speaking. “I want you Lucifer. I want you kiss me until I can’t breathe, I want your cock to fill me, I want you to fuck me until we are both satisfi-” Your words were cut off by another heated kiss, one hand remained at your wrist as the other went to slide down your side, his hand creeping into your shirt, his fingers causing goosebumps to run across your skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer pulled away from you, sitting up as his other hand went to join the under hand under your shirt as it was being lifted up. “My my, such a wanton of a request from you. I wonder how long you’ve been thinking of me in that way.” You lifted yourself up long enough for Lucifer to slide your shirt off, his hands now were sliding up the thighs that he was in between. You whimpered as your hips tried to move forward, wanting any type of contact at his point. Lucifer chuckled as you writhed below him, his hands left your thighs as he went to remove his blazer, along with his vest. His finger anchored into his tie as he pulled it down off his neck. You swallowed the saliva that has built up in your mouth. “Lucif-” He leaned down as he placed his hands on your knees, keeping them open as he went in for another hungry kiss, the pressure in between your legs from his hips caused you to moan as you pressed against him, causing your skirt to rise up your thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer pulled away from the kiss first, making you whimper. He already had you a mess; you couldn’t control your actions, you could barely talk, words took a hot second to make sense. He sat up again, his hands traveled from your knees slowly down your thighs, he chuckled as he heard you gasp, his hands resting as your inner thigh, his hands barely covered up by your skirt. “I wonder how wet you are for me, Y/N. How many times have I made you wet without me knowing, hm?” His eyes raked up your body to look at your face, making you turn your head to the side to avoid him seeing your red face. “Look at me, and tell me honestly.” He lifted your skirt up as you looked at him, you could see his adams apple move as he swallowed. You knew your panties were soaked at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..” His hand cupped your pussy through your underwear and your hips instantly bucked and your clit throbbed. You needed him, now. “I’ve thought about you a couple of months after I came here for school.” You felt his hand move your panties to the side, his other hand was holding one on your thighs down. “Good girl.” You saw him smirk as he saw how you were glistening for him, his fingers traced up your slit slowly causing you to bite your lip. “Lucifer, please..” His hand that was on your thigh went to your bra, his hand cupping the mound through the fabric as his fingers took his time touching anywhere except where you wanted it to. “Be more direct love, I don’t know what you want unless you say so.” He looked at your face as he smirked. He knew what effect this had on you, now he was testing the waters. “Please touch me, rub my clit, anything, I just need more direct cont</span>
  <em>
    <span>a-ahhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” His two fingers went to circle around your clit as his other hand moved from your clothed breast to his pants, undoing the belt and unzipping his pants. Your hands gripped the sheets beside you as your back arched slightly, leaning into his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He replaced his two fingers with his thumb as his pointer and index finger teased your entrance. He towered over your body, his free hand resting beside your head as he leaned in to give you a small peck on the lips. “Is this okay, Y/N?” You nodded, then lifted yourself up enough to capture his lips again, you moaned into the kiss as you felt his fingers slowly enter you. Your legs went to wrap around his hips as you pulled away from the kiss, your head leaning back as he picked up the pace of his fingers. Lucifer leaned down, kissing from your cheek, down your jaw to your neck to your shoulder, kissing your flesh before biting down, causing you to groan. Your hands went to his back, gripping at his shirt as you felt yourself get closer to release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, please don’t stop!” Your hips raised off the bed as you clawed at his back through his clothes. You almost screamed in frustration as you felt him pull his fingers from you, but you soon felt something harder at your entrance as he lined himself up with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You nodded as he pulled you in for another kiss as he slowly slid into you, causing you to moan as you slid your fingers through his hair, trying to find anything to grab onto. You have never felt so </span>
  <b>full </b>
  <span>before. He slowly pulled back out, bottoming before sliding back into you, but you wanted more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “F-faster Lucifer, please..” You spoke in between gasps after breaking the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might not be able to hold back, Y/N.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to hold back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sat up as his hand went to grab yours again, pulling them above your head as his hips snapped against yours a few times before catching rhythm. His other hand went under the fabric of your bra, his hand rolling he hardened nipple in between two fingers. He had you reeling against him, he played you like a bow; pulling the string hard enough to make your back arch  off the bed. His lips found yours again for the hundredth time that night as he swallowed your moans as he tried to hide his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was the first one to pull away from the kiss, he breathed heavily as he spoke in between hushed gasps. “I’ve wanted you for so long. I’m not sure how long I’ll last.” His hand that was in your bra moved to your clit, rubbing it in a circular motion, his thrust becoming a bit uneven as you tightened around him. You slid your legs up, your legs meeting his chest as your ankles met his shoulders, your thighs still open for him as much as possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You want him to look at what he is doing to you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head leaned back into the bed as spring in your core was about to snap, you could barely keep yourself together. “Lucifer, please don’t stop!” His hips snapped into you harshly he heathed your request, you looked up at his face: cheeks reddened, bottom lip between his teeth as his hair was tousled, his eyes completely focused on where you two were connected. You moaned loudly as you came undone, your hands gripping the bed sheets as Lucifer also found his high, chasing after yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer slowly pulled out of you, then rested his head on your sternum, nothing but ragged breathing filled the room as you slowly massaged his scalp. You two stayed like that for a while, basking in the afterglow of each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Luci~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled you closely to him in his bed, you kissed his forehead as he rested his head on your chest, your arm gently rubbing his shoulder under the blanket. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked at him through the dark of the night, you could barely make out his crimson eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”   </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer softly kissed your chest, barely above your breasts as your heart hammered in your chest again.</span>
  <em></em>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>